


Losing the Armour

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #32:  “Knight in shining armour”, Chocolate.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Losing the Armour

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #32: “Knight in shining armour”, Chocolate.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Losing the Armour

~

Severus narrowed his eyes. _He’s not serious. He can’t be._ Pressing closer, he thrust a thigh between Potter’s legs, allowing him to feel his morning erection that hadn’t really had a chance to subside. “So, just to be clear, you’re saying you want me to fuck you?” he purred, using deliberately crude language. “You want me to stretch you open with my fingers and slide my cock inside you until you can taste me?”

Potter’s eyes dilated, and for a moment Severus thought it was fear. When he pressed back, however, and Severus felt his arousal against his leg, he realised it was anything but. “Yes,” he whispered. “I want that and more.” 

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” murmured Severus. “Is it possible you’re still drunk?” 

Potter’s eyes narrowed in challenge. “I’ve never been that drunk,” he said. “If I didn’t want this, want _you_ , there’s nothing you could do to convince me otherwise.”

“Is that so?” Dipping his head close to Potter’s, Severus moved his mouth over Potter’s, testing. 

Potter immediately arched closer, pressing his lips to Severus’ and opening his mouth in welcome. He tasted of tea and, inexplicably, chocolate. _Sinful. Decadent._

Unable to resist Potter’s lure, Severus growled, his tongue sliding inside Potter’s mouth as he deepened the kiss. They panted together, Potter’s fingers sliding into Severus’ hair as he moaned into Severus’ mouth. 

Dragging his mouth away, Severus stared down at Potter, who looked gratifyingly dazed. Potter licked his lips. “Why did you stop?” he breathed.

“In case you’ve changed your mind.” 

Potter smiled faintly. “You’re very gallant, aren’t you? Here I am, practically throwing myself at you, and you’re still being my knight in shining armour, trying to rescue me from myself.” Sliding his hands from around Severus’ neck to wrap them around his waist, he whispered, “I don’t need to be rescued. Least of all from you.”

“I’m beginning to see that.” Severus’ fingers slid beneath Potter’s shirt and he smirked as Potter trembled. “What _do_ you need, then?” 

“Just you.” Potter’s expression was pure challenge. “So, are you going to take me up on it or not?” 

Severus simply tugged Potter towards his bedroom. “So it seems.” 

~


End file.
